The Toe
by vonnie836
Summary: Judson gets hurt


The Toe  
  
My answer to the challenge.  
  
Vonnie  
  
This one is just for you Winnie!  
  
The Silence of a peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a scream. Not  
  
just any scream, but one that would curl the nails on your fingers.  
  
Mac and Gabe new instantly who it came from, after all, they were  
  
sitting on deck, relaxing in the sun. The only one below was Judson.  
  
It didn't take them but a few seconds to jump up and run below,  
  
almost falling down the steps when each of them tried to get there  
  
first.  
  
"Judson, where are you!" Mac called out.  
  
It took a moment before she got a response. It was more of a moan  
  
than an actual answer but it clearly came from the galley. Again  
  
they almost fell over each other but finally made it there.  
  
Judson was sitting on the floor. He his feet were bare and he had  
  
both hands wrapped around his left forefoot, leaving his big toe  
  
open. Blood was running down from it, most of the nail pulled up and  
  
back.  
  
The paleness of his face showed in how much pain he was.  
  
Mac assessed the situation quickly, then she said, "I guess, we  
  
better get you to the hospital. This has to be taken care of by a  
  
doctor!"  
  
Gabe had reached for the first aid kit but now decided; there was no  
  
way to wrap this without inflicting more pain on his friend. And at  
  
this point it looked like he couldn't take a lot more without  
  
passing out.  
  
"Do you think you can make it upstairs if we help you?" he  
  
questioned.  
  
Judson nodded, "Give me a minute!"  
  
After a moment he took a deep breath and indicated he was ready to  
  
go. Mac and Gabe helped him stand up, careful avoiding any contact  
  
with the injured digit. Each of them took one of Judson's arms over  
  
their shoulder and this way he was able to hop on one foot. The  
  
stairs presented a problem but finally even this barrier was taken.  
  
When they got on deck, they assisted him to one of the chairs. Gabe  
  
ran to get the car as close as possible, while Mac stayed with  
  
Judson. By now sweat was pouring down his face, which seemed even  
  
paler than before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mac started to get really concerned. Usually it was  
  
Gabe who got injured. Seeing Judson in this much pain almost scared  
  
her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure about this toe!" he drew her attention back  
  
to his injury. It was still bleeding but also now it started to  
  
swell and turn purple.  
  
Mac was relieved when Gabe showed up and together they got Judson to  
  
the car.  
  
+++++  
  
Three hours later found them back on board. This time all of them  
  
were sitting in the living area of the ship.  
  
The visit to the emergency room had been an easy one for a change.  
  
Used to long waiting times, Judson had been surprised, when the  
  
nurse immediately showed him into the treatment room where the  
  
doctor was already waiting. After assessing the damage, he had  
  
injected him with an anesthetic. And after that things didn't seem  
  
so bad. They had removed the nail and cleaned the wound. It needed  
  
several stitches. After that was taken care of, he had been taken to  
  
x-ray and then back into the treatment room. He had been told that  
  
his toe was broken but there was not a lot they could do. He would  
  
have to wear a special shoe for a few weeks to keep pressure off.  
  
Now he was leaning back in his chair, his foot propped up on  
  
another. Mac was just bringing another pillow and gently put it  
  
underneath his foot. Gabe had gotten an ice pack from the freezer  
  
and now wrapped it around his foot. In the meantime Mac had brought  
  
him some water and handed it to him with the pain pills the doctor  
  
had ordered.  
  
"Here, it is time for them, the anesthetic should wear off soon, and  
  
you better take them now!"  
  
Judson looked around. Life suddenly didn't seem so bad. Having  
  
friends like the ones he did made all the difference.  
  
"Hey Judson, how did you hurt your toe anyway?" Gabe questioned him.  
  
Judson hesitated, than he looked at Mac, "Do you remember the piece  
  
of metal that was hanging coming loose on the bottom of the counter?"  
  
"You mean the one that I ask you to fix for the last few weeks!"  
  
"Exactly that one!" Judson reluctantly admitted. "I slipped on the  
  
wet floor and ran it underneath my nail. It hurt so much that I  
  
can't really tell you what happened next, but somehow I slammed my  
  
foot into the wall!"  
  
Seeing the disbelieve in their eyes, he continued, "Don't say it, I  
  
fix it tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Gabe interceded, "I will do it but be sure, it  
  
will cost you!" His face now showed a bright grin.  
  
Mac nodded in agreement and gave him her sweetest smile, "Oh yeah,  
  
we spoil you now, but just wait. You will wish you would have fixed  
  
it when you could!"  
  
Judson put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Life was good,  
  
not even a little pain could change this.  
  
The End 


End file.
